Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed, Heaven
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Chad and Sonny are dating already in my story, so lots of Channy invlolved. Story is better than summary. Rated T, because I'm in love with the letter T. Yeah, I'm weird. Anyway, hope you like my new story! Please review!
1. Time To Dance And Maybe Even Sing

**AU -Guess what? New story! Yay! Anyway I had this random idea so I really hope you like it.**

**Rating – T. Don't ask why, because I don't know why.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own SWAC (Trust me, if I did Sonny and Chad would still be together, in fact they would have gotten together way before season 2, like the second episode of season 1! Joke! Anyway, back to the disclaimer) nor do I own 'Shut up and kiss me' by Orianthi.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Time to dance. And maybe even sing.

I suddenly felt underdressed as I walked around the huge hall full of teenagers my age, who were dressed in long classy dresses and luxurious high heels while I wore my blue puff ball skirt and a white blouse.

Oh, and I had no date.

You see, my date was supposed to be here and we were supposed to be having an amazing time. But no, he had other things that were more important things than me. Like hanging around with another girl.

_Hey Sonny, I can't come to the dance tonight, gotta rehearse with Portlyn. Why don't you still go to the party, because I don't want you to miss out on the fun because of me. Sorry. Chad x_

The message that I received earlier said. Why did I even come tonight? It's not like I can have any fun tonight without him; I'll just be walking around on my own.

My thoughts were cut short as two warm, yet firm hands grabbed my waist from behind, "Hey beautiful. You want to dance?" A husky voice asked me.

"Um, no thanks. I've got a boyfriend. Not a very good one, may I add. Now, please, just get off me." My voice sounded nervous as I squirmed away from his hands to see who it was.

"Oh." I said, knowing immediately who it was, once I'd saw his face. He smirked at me and gave me a wink, "Sonny, what a surprise to see you here."

I smacked his arm playfully, "I though you said you weren't coming." I said, trying to sound annoyed, but instead it came out excited.

"Well, I'm here now. I'm sorry but Portlyn insisted that we were going to have our rehearsal tonight but I decided that I'm the boss and I can chose when I go out. After all she isn't my mother." Chad said to me.

"Well, isn't she lucky." I remarked sarcastically, showing a little grin on my face. "Haha, very funny." He said, not laughing at my comment. I shrugged just before he raised his eyebrows at me.

"What? Have I got something in my teeth?" I asked paranoid, running my tongue along my teeth a few times.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms gently, "No, you're beautiful. As always. But I was just wondering whether I could have my hello kiss yet." A thought came into my head and I grinned, "Fine."

He smiled triumphantly. "But," I continued and watched in satisfaction as his face fell, "You have to get on stage and sing." He groaned, "Sonny. Why? Of all the things. Singing? Really Sonny, really?"

"Yep. Really." I said smugly, popping the 'P' sound. "Urg, fine. The things I do for you." He sighed, and headed towards the stage.

I grabbed his arm, "Wait, you're doing this to make up for making me think that you weren't coming, don't blame this on me. This is your own fault."

"Well, I left Portlyn so I could come here with you. Maybe I should just go back there." Chad said, getting a little annoyed.

"Well maybe you should! After all, Portlyn loves you so much, I'm sure she'll be very happy with you." I shouted back at him.

He ripped his arm away from me, "Let me just go sing this stupid song already, then I can go!" He stormed to the stage, knocking a few people out of his way.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. Chad walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone to make sure it was working.

Everyone flinched at the squeaking sound it made, "Sorry. Um, I'm going to sing a song if that's alright. I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend." Chad said, flashing a quick glance at me.

Oh great, it's going to be something about hating me and wanting to break up with me. Well done Sonny. Just great.

____________

____________

____________

____________

"You're too loud, I'm so hyper, on paper we're a disaster.

And I'm driving you crazy, it's my little game.

I push you, and you push back, two opposites so alike that,

Everyday's a roller coaster; I'm a bump you'll never get over".

_"This love/hate relationship, you say you can't handle it. _

_But there's no way to stop this now. _

_So shut up and kiss me._

_Kick, scream, call it quits, but you're just so full of it. _

_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me!" _

_"So shut up! _

_So shut up!" _

_"I call you and you pick up _

_I tell you how much I'm in love _

_I'm laughing and you get mad _

_It's my little game."_

_"Go ahead now, admit it _

_You like your world with me in it _

_Like a record, it's broken _

_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over"_

_"This love/hate relationship, you say you can't handle it. _

_But there's no way to stop this now. _

_So shut up and kiss me _

_Kick, scream, call it quits, but you're just so full of it. _

_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me!"_

Chad stopped singing and grinned at me while everyone cheered for him, one of the girls even shouted, "I love you!"

He laughed, "Sorry, but like I said, I've got my girl. I don't need any others." Chad kindly replied to her and climbed off the stage to walk to me.

I smiled at him, our earlier fight forgotten, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms again.

"Me too, it was my fault, I shouldn't have gone off on one like that-" I mumbled to him, staring at the ground. "Sonny." Chad said, cutting me off in mid-sentence.

My head snapped up to look at him. He spoke again with a smirk on his face, "Shut up and kiss me." I giggled, "Okay, Mr Cooper, I suppose you deserve it now."

My lips touched his and I felt tingly inside, I hoped the feeling would never go away.

We both pulled away after a while, "Thankyou Miss Munroe. Now, would you be so honoured as to give me this dance?" Chad said, grinning at me.

In a posh accent, I replied with, "Why yes I would." Normally he would have groaned at my attempt of an accent, but he just laughed.

He pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

We swayed slowly to the music, my head resting on his shoulder, closing my eyes, completely content with this moment.

* * *

**So, do you like it? Please say you do! Please! Oh and one more thing, thankyou so much for everyone who reviews and favourites my stories! I love you all and from now on I am going to try and reply to all the reviews.**

**Holly - xx**

**So, please review! You can have cookies! *Hands out virtual cookies***


	2. I Love You SPOV

**Disclaimer - Maybe I do own SWAC. Maybe I don't. Or do I? Nah. Do I? Whoo! Nah, I don't own it. Bummer!**

**Rating - T. Or is it? Haha, no, I won't start that again, it's T rated.**

* * *

'Thanks Chad. I had an amazing night tonight.' Grinning, I pulled him in for a hug. 'Me too.' His voice was soft and silky now.

We pulled away and smiled at each other, 'Would you like me to walk you to your door?' He asked, intertwining our hands.

'Thanks, but I think I'll be okay walking up a few sets of stairs. I'm a big girl now.' I smirked at him.

He smiled back, showing his very white teeth, 'Okay then, M'lady. I guess I better go then.' 'Okay.' I started to walk away, smiling, knowing he would come after me.

_One, two, three-_ 'Wait, Sonny. Don't I get a goodbye?' I heard him say behind me, sounding a little hurt.

I giggled, 'I'm only joking Chad. Of course you get a goodbye.' Quickly, I walked over to him and gave him a quick, passionate kiss.

Our foreheads stayed touching and we stared into each other's eyes, 'I love you Sonny.' Chad murmured softly to me.

My breath hitched in my throat; he hadn't said that to me before. No boy had ever said that to me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but my phone started to ring. Well, moo, anyway. 'Sorry.' I said to Chad guiltily and answered my phone.

'Hello, Sonny? Where are you? You were meant to be back 10 minutes ago.' My mom's anxious voice came from the other end of the line.

I sighed, 'Mom, I'm fine, and don't worry, it's only ten minutes, anyway, I'm outside the apartment now.' I replied to her quickly.

-'Okay honey, but hurry up.' She answered her voice calmer now. 'All right. I'll be up in a minute, I'll just say bye to Chad.' I responded and put the phone down.

'Um, my mom wants me home now; I suppose I have to go. Bye Chad.' I muttered and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but it was nowhere near as romantic as our other kiss.

'Bye Sonny.' Chad sighed, his voice showing disappointment.

-x-

'Ah, there you are.' My mom said happily as I opened our apartment door. 'Here I am.' I replied, sounding dreary.

'What's up honey?' She asked as I plopped down on the sofa next to her. I leaned my head on the back of the sofa and sighed, 'I'm okay, I suppose.'

She raised her eyebrows at me, 'Tell me Sonny.' 'I'm just regretting something I did with Chad.' I replied to her.

My mom gasped, 'Sonny? You're only seventeen, you can't be doing things like that!' 'Mom! I'm not doing... that!' I shouted awkwardly.

She obviously believed me because her breathing slowed down, 'Oh. Sorry.' She replied, looking a little guilty.

'Look, it doesn't matter, I'm gonna go to bed.' Sighing, I got to my feet. 'Okay honey, I hope you can sort out whatever is wrong.' My mom said with a small reassuring smile.

I smiled back, 'Thanks.' 'Hey, it's what mom's are here for.' She replied, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I gave her one last smile and walked to my bedroom, my mind racing. Chad had said he loved me. He loves me. And I didn't say it back.

But do I love him back?

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy! I know its short, but I needed teh tension to build, sorry. **

**Please review some more, I'm gonna say I need another 3 reviews (I know, not a lot, but I need to know people still like my stories) until I'll post the next chapter, so, get reviewing! ;)**

**Holly - xx**


	3. I Love You CPOV

**AU – Can I say a massive thankyou to scifichick07 for helping me with loads of ideas, this chapter, and the next and maybe even the one after that will be her ideas so I really want to say thankyou. So, thankyou! :D**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer –I can't be bothered doing one on this chapter, but I suppose I have to. Nothing belongs to me, not even the ideas haha. I only own the laptop and the hours I spent on this, well, more like minutes ;)**

**

* * *

**I Love You – Chad's POV

'Thanks Chad, I had an amazing night tonight.' Sonny said to me, with a huge grin on her face, and pulled me into her arms. I'm the man, I should be hugging her! 'Me too.' I replied truthfully and softly.

We pulled back a little, so we could see each other's faces and smiled at one another.

'Would you like me to walk you to your door?' I asked her, wrapping our hands together, because Sonny's hands were freezing.

'Thanks, but I think I'll be okay walking up a few sets of stairs. I'm a big girl now.' She replied smugly.

I smirked at her, 'Okay then, M'lady. I guess I better go then.' I said, hoping for one last kiss before I left.

'Okay.' She agreed, and walked away. She left me confused and I blurted out after her, 'Wait, Sonny. Don't I get a goodbye?' My voice full of sadness.

I heard her giggle and she turned to me again, 'I'm only joking Chad. Of course you get a goodbye.'

We both leant in and our lips met, they moved in sync and I knew now was the time to tell her how I felt.

We stopped kissing after a few minutes but we didn't pull away; we just left our heads touching.

I stared into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes, 'I love you Sonny.' I said sincerely, knowing that I'd found the perfect girl.

Her face froze and I wondered whether she'd stopped breathing for a minute but she opened her mouth and said, 'Moo!' Wait, wait, wait! That was not Sonny, it was her cell phone!

She shot me a guilty look, 'Sorry.' She muttered and answered her cell. My palms started to sweat because she was just about to reply to my declaration of my love for her. Ha, I sound so sad!

I tried to slow my breathing down and concentrated on Sonny's voice, which probably made it worse.

'Mom, I'm fine, and don't worry, it's only ten minutes, anyway, I'm outside the apartment now.' She replied quickly into her phone, and I knew she was speaking to her mom.

I watched her face as she listened intently to her mother's words. Her eyebrows were crumpled a little, as if she was trying to think about something.

'All right. I'll be up in a minute, I'll just say bye to Chad.' She answered and put her phone back in her pocket.

'Um, my mom wants me home now; I suppose I have to go now. Bye Chad.' She muttered to me and pecked my cheek softly, but I couldn't feel the sparks anymore.

'Bye Sonny.' I replied to her and watched her walk away towards the door. Just because she didn't say it back doesn't mean she doesn't love me, right? Right?

-x-

Silently, I drove back to my apartment, scared. Scared that Sonny didn't love me back. How could she not love me back? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for god's sake!

And, may I add, I'm the greatest actor of our generation!

Ah, now I see why she might not love me back. My hair was messed up tonight. More like my head was messed up.

Why? Why Sonny? I tried to get the thought of being unloved out of my head and turned the radio on. 'Whoaa!' The words to a song blasted out, which nearly deafened me.

I nearly screamed because it was so loud, but I quickly turned it down before I could have serious damage to my eardrums.

Man, I have got to stop lending my car to Jesse, does he like to have his brains blasted out?

I tuned it into an acceptable station and Beyonce was playing. Meh, I suppose she was okay. 'Baby, tell me why don't you love me. Tell me, baby, why don't you need me?' She sung out.

I shook my head and laughed humourlessly. Seriously, only I could turn on a song that tells about my unlovable life.

-x-

'Hey mom, I'm home.' I shouted as I walked through the huge front door and wiped my feet.

'Hey honey, you had something to eat?' Her voice drifted from the kitchen, as well as the smell of her homemade lasagne.

'Nah, I was at a party all night but they didn't have food. Stupid or what?' I replied, walking towards her voice.

She smiled brilliantly at me as I arrived into the kitchen, 'You hungry?' She asked, knowing I would want some of her lasagne. I grinned back, 'Definitely.'

'Here, I saved you some. Your dad's gone back to work and Jesse is upstairs with Lilly. So it's just you and me kiddo.' She said, handing me a plate with the delicious food on.

I smiled and climbed upon a chair at the table, 'Thanks mom.' She sat beside me as I ate, 'So, who were you at the party with?' She asked casually.

I gave her 'the look' and she laughed, 'Of course. Sonny,' she explained to herself, 'So did you kids have fun?'

I tried reply but I couldn't because I had a mouth full of lasagne and all I came out was with, 'Mhff, Igg wers gurf.'

She shook her head in amusement, 'Luckily, I speak the language of hungry teenage boy. I know something's wrong Chad. What's up?' Her expression turned from smiling to serious.

I swallowed what I had in my mouth, 'Uh, nothing. It doesn't matter, I don't want to bore you with my problems.' I replied back nervously. How did she know me so well?

My mom raised her eyebrows, 'Come on. Tell me, before I get it out of you.' Her face turned mischievous. I gulped, 'Um, well, I said I... I said I loved Sonny and... well, she didn't say it back.'

'Aw, you did!' She screeched in my ear, making me jump, 'Mom, don't make a big deal out of it!' I replied to her, a little embarrassed.

Suddenly something clicked in her head and it showed on her face, 'Wait. She didn't say it back?' She asked me, with a shocked expression.

I shook my head, disappointed. Not with Sonny, but with me for making a complete fool of myself in front of her. My mom stood up and gave me a hug, 'She loves you too, you know.'

'It doesn't feel that way.' I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear. 'Chad, I'm being serious. I see the way she looks at you. She's just confused, that's all.' She replied, not taking no for an answer.

I decided I wouldn't win this battle, 'Okay, I suppose so. Look, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed if that's alright.' 'Of course it is honey. And trust me. She does.' She whispered with a caring smile.

-x-

I led in bed, tossing and turning, wanting to get to sleep. I kept thinking of Sonny's expression when I told her I loved her. Her face went pale, and she looked worried.

I groaned and banged my head against my pillow, 'Get. Out. Of. My. Head.' I said, pausing each time I hit my head.

I heard banging on the wall, 'Hey Chad, shut up! I'm trying to listen to Jenny!' Jesse's voice came from the room next door. Oh, so Jenny was this week's girl.

You know, in a way Jesse kinda reminded me of myself. Of course, I was the better looking one . 'Whatever!' I shouted back, throwing whatever I could find on my beside table, at the wall.

It turned out to be a very heavy book. Wait, why did I have a very heavy book in my room? In fact, why did I have a _book_in my room?

Ha, like I read! Lilly must have left it there. But why would she have a heavy book? Meh, who cares. Now, where was I?

Damn, back to thinking about Sonny! What if she didn't love me back? Every hug. Every kiss. Every touch. A lie.

* * *

**Sooo? You like? Huh, huh? Ooh, and can I say, thankyou to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, they all make me smile like a really goofy idiot! And yet again, can I say thankyou to scifichick07 for helping me, I seriously don't know where this story would be going if I didn't have your ideas :)**

**Anyway, I'm gonna say another 5 reviews this time before the next chapter, so... Get reviewing!**

**Holly - xx**


	4. What Just Happened?

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own SWAC or any of the stars. Ah, sterling knight... Anyway! As I was saying, I don't own anything, but if I did, do you really think I'd be on fan fic? Hell yeah! ;)**

**AU – Woooo! Ah, I'm hyper now! And yet again, thankyou to... yes, Scifichick07, for helping me with this chapter. Yeah. I'm gonna keep saying thankyou till you get bored of me ;) Joke! **

**Hope you like the next chapter. Bit o' drama, but hey, who doesn't love me some drama? ;)**

**

* * *

**

I walked around, hoping desperately I wouldn't bump into Chad on the way. It just felt so uncomfortable with him now.

Unfortunately, I bumped into Tawni instead, 'Sonny! You ruined my nails!' She screamed in horror as she held her bright pink, but smudged nails up to show me.

'Sorry.' I replied simply, trying to get away.

She put her hand on my shoulder as I tried to walk around her, 'Sonny? I know I shouted but I didn't mean to make you that upset.' She said, and she looked genuinely concerned.

Oh great, now she chooses to care! 'Well, you see-' I started but she cut me off. 'Yeah, I got more than I bargained for! Ten points for Tawni Town!' She shouted happily and walked away.

I frowned in confusion. Sometimes, I really didn't get her. I looked around me self-consciously and continued walking to my destination.

To be honest, I didn't know where I was going, just somewhere where Chad wouldn't find me.

-x-

A thought clicked, and I swear if someone was stood beside me, they would have seen a light bulb flash in my head.

I smiled to myself and hurried towards the cafeteria; I knew that Chad filmed on a Wednesday and he wouldn't be in there until at least 1 O'clock and luckily for me, it was only 10 O'clock.

I peered in when I finally got there, out of breath, and he was nowhere to be seen so I found a different seat to my usual one, just in case he did come in early.

Swiftly, I pulled out my iPod, plugged my earphones in, sat back and enjoyed the music. I thought I'd only been sat there for a few minutes but I looked at the time and it was nearly 11.30.

'Hey Sonny!' I heard a faint voice from behind me and I quickly pulled out my earphones and turned around to see who it was.

I breathed a sigh of relief, 'Portlyn. What's up?' I asked her with a small smile.

She looked bored, 'Chad's looking for you, and he's not doing any filming until he speaks to you. So, could you please go find him. Now.'

I tried to smile at her, 'Okay,' I lied, hearing my voice go up an octave.

Fortunately, she didn't know about my denial voice, but she gave me a weird look, 'Okay then. See you round.' She replied, walking away.

I raised my hand to wave, and when she was out of sight, I dashed to my dressing room. Once I'd ran to it, I closed my door and breathed heavily as I leant against the door.

-x-

'I really need to get fitter.' I mumbled to myself. 'Nah, you're good.' His voice came from my sofa and my heart skipped a beat. I swallowed firmly, 'Chad, what are you doing here?'

He stood up and walked towards me, 'Look Sonny, I don't know what's going on. So, just tell me. Please.' He pleaded me, his bright blue eyes full of confusion and longing.

I pulled him to the sofa again, sat down and sighed, 'Chad. I don't know what you mean, everything's fine.' I tried, but once again, my voice went higher, but this time, he knew I was lying.

'Sonny,' He said in a pained voice, 'Look at me.' He begged and I had to turn my head towards his. 'Why have you been avoiding me?' He asked me, looking into my eyes.

I shrugged a little. 'Was it because of what I said? Because I said I loved you.' He stated. I looked down at the floor. 'Would you answer my question, Sonny?' He said, irritated with me.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and coughed to try and get rid of it, 'Chad,' I said, but my voice came out rough, 'I don't know whether I love you back.'

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. What had I just said? What had ever possessed me to even say that? Of course I love him back, he just deserves someone better!

He stood on his feet, speechless and I grabbed his arm before he walked away, 'Chad, wait. I'm so-'

'Don't even say you're sorry, it's not the fact that you don't love me, it's the fact that our whole relationship was a lie. You don't feel the same way. Just leave it.' He said, suddenly finding his voice.

'No, but-,' I opened my mouth. 'I said leave it.' He replied flatly and stalked out of my dressing room. What had I done! He was the best thing that had happened to me, and I had just thrown it away!

I only just realised I started to cry, because I felt wetness on my cheeks and I kept snuffling. I wiped my eyes, but the tears continued to fall.

* * *

**Look, I know it was short, but I needed it to be, so I'm sorry guys! Hope you'll forgive me :D **

**And please tell me whether you want this chapter in Chad's point of view too, or should I just carry on with the story? **

**Eep, thankyou so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! So, you think you can do even better and get the reviews up to 25 in total? I know, tough, but are you up for the challenge? **

**Love you guys! In a totally none creepy way ;D**

**Holly - xx**


	5. Unbearable

**Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC. But, boy, do I wish I did. Why Disney? Why do you have to put us in this pain?**

**Rating - T**

**AU - I couldn't wait for any more reviews so I decided to put this chapter up anyway. So yeah, this is all my own ideas now, except the next chapter, which Scifichick07 gave me the idea for, Is it bugging you yet? ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

I led in bed, tears rolling down my cheeks, with my phone in my hand. I tried Chad's cell phone again, 'Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep.' The voice said.

'Hey Chad,' I sniffed, 'I-I honestly didn't m-mean to say that y-yesterday. Please forgive m-me.' I spluttered into the phone. 'I'm s-sorry.' I finished and ended the message.

I threw my phone and it landed with a _clunk_ on the floor. He was never going to forgive me. Ever. Why had I said that? Why was I so stupid?

'I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna make it, 'cos no one else can make me feel the way that you do.' Selena Gomez's voice blasted out as my phone started to ring.

I scrambled off my bed and nearly fell onto the floor as I grabbed my phone, 'Hello?' I said breathlessly, hoping it would be Chad accepting my plea of forgiveness. But life wasn't that easy.

'Hey Sonny.' Lucy's happy voice came from the other end of the line. 'Oh, it's you.' I replied, disappointed that it wasn't Chad after all. 'Oh, well, goodbye then.' She snapped.

'No, no. I didn't mean it like that, I just thought it might be someone else. I'm sorry Luce, hi.' I said, trying to make my voice a little happier. I heard her laugh, 'Chad?' She guessed.

'How do you know me so well?' I asked her, not giving her an answer. 'Well, I'm awesome, duh.' She replied back sarcastically and I could picture her smiling to herself.

'Yeah, I know.' I said sadly, realising how much I missed my best friend. 'What's up?' Lucy asked, concerned about me.

I sighed heavily and tried not to break down into tears again, 'I've hurt Chad. Really bad, Luce.' I replied to her.

'What, so you actually killed him? Wow, I thought once you two were going out, you wouldn't want to kill him anymore.' She laughed a little, trying to add humour to the conversation.

'I'm being serious Lucy, he said he loved me and I didn't say it back.' I got my words out.

'So? That's not so bad. Just tell him you love him when you next see him.' She replied back, thinking it was obvious.

'No, you don't understand. He told me and I blanked, then I avoided him and then I told him I didn't know whether I loved him back.' I said, my words all jumbling into one.

She gasped, 'But Sonny, you two were meant to be together forever!' She exclaimed to me. I loved Lucy, but she wasn't much help when it came to things like this.

'Look, I'm gonna go, I have to get ready for work, I need to be there for 11 O'clock and it's already-' I started as she intercepted,

'Yeah, I know, 9.30. Okay, I'll speak to you later. Your awesome!' She shouted.

'No, your awesome.' I replied a little sadly. 'Bye!' Her voice said and I hung up the phone.

-x-

'Hello, Sonny? Anyone there?' Tawni asked and waved a hand in front of my face. 'Huh, sorry. What were you saying?' I replied, coming down to reality.

'I said, which lipstick should I use?' Annoyed, she asked again, holding two of the same lipsticks up. 'Um, how about that one?' I replied absent minded and pointed at the left lipstick.

She nodded seriously, 'Good choice.' After applying the lipstick, Tawni practically dragged me to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

All of my friends laughed around the table as they eyed the Mackenzie Falls crew walk into the cafeteria. I dreaded the moment when Chad would walk in. My time was up.

-x-

He walked in; shiny hair, white teeth, perfectly smooth uniform. Perfect. Not a sign of sadness at all, in fact it was the total opposite. Portlyn was obviously flirting with him, but he seemed to enjoy it.

She whispered something in his ear and he grinned widely, then they walked to their table with the rest of their cast and sat down. Chad gazed around the room, as he normally did.

People watching, he'd called it. His eyes landed on me and I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He wouldn't have been able to hear me anyway.

He swallowed and I saw the first sign of pain in his eyes as he looked away.

It was too painful. For both of us. I knew what I did was wrong, but I couldn't fix it, he wouldn't let me talk to him. I tried talking to him later on in the day but he seemed to be avoiding me.

The next day it happened again; our eyes met and we both looked away, because it was excruciating to be apart from each other like this. He wouldn't give me a chance. What could I do?

I supposed it was time to tell my cast about my break up with Chad so I called a meeting after work so I could tell them.

-x-

I looked around the room; Nico and Grady playing with a stack of cards, well, they weren't actually playing with them, more like trying to shove them up their noses. Yeah, nothing weird about that.

Then there was Tawni. She stared at herself in her small, fluffy, pink compact mirror, making kissy faces to herself.

And Zora. Well, who knows what she was doing, but let's just say it involved about 10 pieces of paper, little gadgets, and bendy sticks.

I swear, I couldn't ask for better friends, but having_ normal_ friends would be nice. I coughed to get their attention, 'Uh Guys?'

They turned to me all at different times, 'Oh, Sonny. Will this take long? I'm planning a major prank for Mackenzie Falls, including your boyfriend.' Zora said, rubbing her hands together evilly.

'Yeah, about that,' I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck, 'Well, I'm not dating him anymore, or at least, I don't think I am.' I said to them.

Their reactions were pretty much the same, happy and disappointed.

Happy, because they would finally get rid of Chad out of the prop house all the time. Disappointed, because he would go back to his normal, obnoxious self.

* * *

**Yes, I know, this chapter was reaally boring, but the next chapter is happy... ish :L **

**I'm literally begging you to review, and get the total up to 30, cos if you do, then this will be my most popular story. Yay me! Haha, so please review :D**

**Holly - xx**


	6. I Need To Talk

**Rating - T. I don't actually know why though :L**

**Disclaimer - No, I don't own SWAC, however I do own Wizards of Waverly Place. Hah, nah, just kidding.**

**AU- Yeah, another short chapter, but at least this one is good. ish ;) Enjoy...**

* * *

'Are you just going to stare at him all lunch again or are you actually going to eat something today?' Grady asked me as we walked to meet the others in the cafeteria.

Gosh, if he knew that I wasn't over Chad, everyone would know, no offense to Grady though, he's just a little... slow. Yeah, that's the word.

'I do not stare at him! I just... well, I just...' I said, trying to explain myself. He smirked, 'Exactly.'

'You know what, I think I'm gonna sit outside today. The sun is shining, so why waste it?' I said and left before I could hear his reply.

-x-

I breathed in the smell of freshly mowed grass and clear, fresh air. _I suppose this is better than facing Chad's disappointed stare at lunch. _Slowly, I walked over and perched myself on the grass.

I closed my eyes and thought about the times Chad and I had, sitting outside, holding hands, madly in love.

I felt a single tear fall from my eye but I didn't bother to wipe it away until I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around to see who it was, and it was my lucky day. Out of all the chances, how could we both end up coming and sitting outside on the same day.

'Oh, um, I'm sorry, I'll just leave...' Chad said to me awkwardly. 'No, wait. Can we talk about this? Please.' I begged him. His expression stayed the same, 'I think you've made it painfully clear.'

'Please. I'm begging you. Give me five minutes. I can explain.' I pleaded, my voice cracking. He sighed but came and sat down beside me.

This was the closest we'd been for a few days now and I could already feel the electricity there between us. 'Okay, you've got five minutes, now talk.' He said coldly. I flinched at his harsh tone of voice.

'Okay, well I was wrong to say I didn't love you,' Now it was his turn to flinch at my words, 'because I do love you and now I know that. When you glared at me, I felt wrong and ashamed of myself,

Chad I really do love you. No boy had ever said that to me and I just froze when you said it; my head was messed up. Please, you've got to believe me. I am truly sorry.' I said desperately.

He turned away from me, staring at the ground, obviously thinking. After the unbearable silence he said, 'Okay, I think I believe you. But I don't know whether I can be with you Sonny...'

I caught my breath, and tried to keep a strong head, 'As long as you're happy, I'm okay with it. But I want you to know that I love you and I really, really am sorry Chad.' I whispered sincerely.

I looked away from him, trying to hide the few tears that dropped from my eyes. 'Sonny.' He said softly, but I didn't turn to him. 'Sonny,' He tried again, 'Look at me.'

Slowly, I moved my head a tiny bit to look at him, only to find that his face was inches away from mine.

'I won't be happy without you.' He said simply, brushing my cheek to wipe away my tears, then kissed me gently.

I sighed at his touch and pulled him closer, having missed him for 2 long weeks. 'I love you Sonny.' He murmured, his voice sounding silky and rough at the same time.

'I love you too.' I replied back, absolutely sure of my answer, and then we leant in again, to satisfy the passion we had longed for.

* * *

**Look, I know it was short, but it was happy! Okay, you can sue me later, but please review first ;)**

**Holly - xx**


	7. Back Together Again

**Rating: - T**

**Disclaimer: - No, for the last time, (okay, maybe not the last time I say this) I do not own SWAC. There, happy now? **

**AU: - So, you happy they're back together? Me too! **

**I am uploading this chapter early, cos I'm gonna be away from my laptop this weekend, so yeah, thought it would be easier just to upload now :D**

* * *

We led on the grass, absolutely content next to each other again. He swirled my hair around his fingers softly and I closed my eyes, nearly purring with happiness.

'Sonny?' Chad asked quietly, and continued to play with my hair. 'Mmm?' I murmured back, my eyes still closed.

'Do you really love me?' He asked, and I could tell he had a serious face, even before I opened my eyes.

'Yes Chad. I do.' I said, kissing him slightly on the cheek as I sat up and stretched. He smiled triumphantly, 'Good.' I smirked, 'Good.' 'Well, fine.' 'Fine.' I started but his lips crashed onto mine again.

'I missed you.' I whispered into his chest as we pulled away. 'I missed you too Sonshine. Now, come on, I think it's time we better get back to work. Don't you?' He asked and pointed to my watch.

I lifted my arm and checked the time, 'Oh my gosh! We need to go! Quick.' I almost shouted and pulled him up off the floor as I leaped up onto my feet. He chuckled, 'Same old Sonny.'

-x-

'I'm so sorry I'm late Marshall! I was with...' I cut myself off before I could finish.

Luckily he wasn't really listening to me anyway, 'Okay kiddo. The others are rehearsing. Go on.' He replied, sounding a little down.

I frowned, 'What's up Marshall?' 'My mother wants to meet my new lady friend.' He said, scratching his head, which was his way of thinking. 'Well, what's wrong with that?' I asked, a bit confused.

He smiled, obviously without humour, 'I don't have a lady friend Sonny. So now my mother I going to think I'm a complete failure in life.' I looked at him sympathetically trying to think of a solution.

'Um...Wait, I've got an idea! How 'bout I get my mom to be your lady friend for your meeting with your mom!' I shouted in excitement, then realised what I had just said. My mom was going to kill me.

He nodded slightly as he thought, and it turned into a big smile-nod, 'Yes, that's a brilliant idea Sonny! Thankyou! So, do you think you can get your mother to meet me at here at 8, tonight?'

'Um, I guess so. But if she won't come, I'm sorry Marshall.' I said, a little guilty, knowing my mom would probably say anything to get out of the idea.

He shrugged sadly, 'It's okay. You know, maybe I'll just avoid my mother for the rest of my life, yeah, that's a good-'

'Marshall. I'll get her here. Whether she likes it or not.' I interrupted him, muttering the last part.

He beamed brightly, 'Thanks Sonny, you really are a good girl.' I smiled at his comment, 'Thanks. Uh, I guess I better go rehearse now. Bye Marshall.'

-x-

'Please mom. Sure he's a little older than you, but who cares!' I said, still trying to convince my mom to go with Marshall, after 2 hours of begging and grovelling.

'Sonny, 50 is a lot older than 40!' She said back to me. 'Mom! Marshall is not that old! Yeah, maybe his late 40's but not 50! Please, please, please!' I begged again, jumping up and down.

She sighed, 'Sonny, why do you have to be so nice to everyone?' 'Is that a yes?' I screeched, grabbing her shoulders, bouncing. 'Fine.' She whispered exasperatedly.

'Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! It really feels good to help others mom!' I screamed. 'Yeah, but I won't be able to help him if I'm deaf.' She replied, covering her ears.

'Sorry.' I said, still smiling. 'Come, we need to get you ready for your 'date'.' I said to her, pulling her towards her room.

'Sonny, it's only 5 O'clock, I have to go at 8, we have plenty of time.' My mom replied.

'Yeah, so that should be just enough time.' I said to her as we walked into her room and I rummaged through her closet. 'Hey, I may not be fabulous, but I'm not that bad!' She exclaimed.

I laughed, 'I didn't mean it like that mom. Now sit down and enjoy 3 blissful hours of make-over heaven.' 'Wow, you're starting to sound like Tawni!' She said smugly.

-x-

'Tadaaa!' I said as I revealed my mom to the mirror. She stood there with her mouth open, and moved her hand up as if to see if it really was her reflection. 'So, do you like it mom?' I asked her.

'Wow...Sonny...I mean...wow.' She stuttered and then turned to me. I grinned at her, 'I take it you think it's good?'

She nodded enthusiastically, 'Thankyou honey. Marshall won't be able to resist.' She said, winking.

I laughed, 'Mom! I thought you didn't like this plan.' 'Well, I didn't know how I would look before did I? Now, what time is it?' She asked, trying to find her watch.

'7.40. I think you better get going mom.' I replied. 'Okay honey. I'll see you later.' She said, kissing my forehead and giving me a little squeeze. I hugged her back, 'Go get 'em mom.''

-x-

I was alone in the apartment since my mom had gone on her 'date' with Marshall, so I just decided to lie on the couch and find something to watch.

I searched the channels and found an episode of Mackenzie Falls.

I didn't really focus on anything but Chad, but I noticed the chemistry between him and Portlyn and I felt oddly jealous.

Sure, I'd gotten him back, but I missed him a lot already, so I dialled his number on my phone.

'Let me here you say hey!' Chad's voice came from my phone and it automatically made me smile 'Hey Chad.' I replied. 'Oh, hey Sonny, what's up?' He said his voice happier than before.

'Nothing really, I just...well...I just wanted hear your voice.' I muttered quietly.

I was waiting for him to laugh at me but he didn't, 'Well, I wanted to hear your voice too. So it's a win, win for both of us...Um, Sonny?'

'Yeah?' I replied warily. 'Is it okay if I come over, I need to tell you something.' He said to me seriously. 'Uh, yeah, sure. I'll see you later.' I replied. 'I love you.' We said at the same time.

* * *

**Okay, you like? I like? Yes, me like. Hehe, yeah, I know, I'm a tad weird.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter I can't decide whether Sonny and Chad, you know, do...that, but that isn't what Chad wants to ask her, see if you can guess what he needs to tell her...**

**Anyway if you know what I mean about before, tell me what you think should happen in Sonny and Chad's relationship. Should I take it to the next level? ;D**

**Please review! 40 reviews maybe? Thankyou! **

**Holly - xx**


	8. Bad News, Or Good News First?

**Disclaimer - Yes, I have stolen Sterling from his house! So now he will do the disclaimers because it's just too painful for me any more. So take it away Sterling.**

**... Hello? Sterling? Oh man! He's escaped! Looks like I'll have to do it. Idontownsonnywithachance. Phew, it's over ;)**

**Rating - T, as usual.**

**AU- New Chapter! :D**

* * *

Sonny's POV

My whole body shook and I hit the heater again. I was freezing. The heating had broken and I was sat in my living room, waiting for Chad.

I sure hoped it was good news he was going to tell me, because I don't think I could take any more rubbish right now.

Three knocks at the door made me jump a little and I quickly ran to the door, and wrenched it open.

'Hey.' I said to him, my teeth chattering. He frowned, 'You look frozen.' He stated. 'I feel frozen.' I replied to him, pulling him in the door and closing it lightly.

He walked along to the sofa, grabbing my arm gently. 'Here,' he said and wrapped his arms around me securely, 'Now, why is it so cold?' He asked a little confused as he sat down with me.

'My heater's not working.' I said, still shivering, but feeling better in his arms. 'I can think of a way to warm you up.' He said, winking at me, and I suddenly got what he meant.

I slapped his arm, 'Chad! My mom would have a heart attack if she knew what you'd just said!' I said, amused though.

He chuckled, 'Yeah, but your mom isn't here,' I sighed at him, 'So, where is your mom anyway?' He asked curiously.

I laughed to myself, 'On a date.' 'What's so bad about that?' He asked me. 'With Marshall.' I finished. 'Ah.' I heard him say and he chuckled.

'So, that gives us more than enough time to...' I paused and leaned closer to him, 'Talk.' I whispered, and smirked, knowing that that wasn't the thing he wanted to do.

He shook his head, narrowing his eyes, but obviously amused at me, 'Fine. Do you want the bad news or the good news first?' He asked, suddenly serious.

I pondered for a moment, 'Good news.' I said. 'Okay then. I got a movie deal.' He said to me smiling widely.

I grinned back, 'That's great!' I shouted and hugged him closer, then pulled away, 'What's the bad news?' I asked cautiously.

He bit his lip and finally spoke, 'It's in Europe. For 6 months.' I gasped a little, 'Um. Um, that's. That's...' I said unable to finish my sentence.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, 'Do you want me to stay?' He asked.

I saw the pained look in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking; we'd just gotten back together, stronger than before and now he felt like he had to choose between the movie deal and me.

I shook my head slightly, 'If you really want this, you should do it. It's a once in a life time opportunity.' I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

He placed his cell on the coffee table after it had buzzed, and we both ignored it. 'Are you sure?' He asked me.

I nodded and he kissed my hand softly, 'Thankyou Sonny. Thankyou. I love you.' He said sincerely.

'Yeah, love you too.' I muttered back, and I stared at the floor. Great, no boyfriend for 6 months. He lifted my chin up to meet my gaze, 'Are you sure?' He asked again, looking deeper into my eyes.

I smiled, 'Yes. Now stop being a douche bag and kiss me.' I said, slapping his arm. He grinned back, 'Gladly.' He kissed me and I sighed,pulling him closer, running my fingers through his blonde hair.

He leaned forward a little and pushed me back into the sofa, hovering over me.

He bit my lip which made me shiver slightly, but in a good way, and run his hand along my back softly, sending tingles up my spine.

-x-

'I'm back Son- Woah!' My mom's voice came from the door and Chad quickly sat up and scooted a few centimetres away from me. 'Ma'm, uh, you look nice.' He said to her, trying to be polite.

'Don't you Ma'm me. I saw where your hands were, Chad, there's no denying it.' She replied, taking her jacket off and putting it on the back of the chair.

'But-' He tried to answer, with a confused expression. My mom shook her head, 'Chad. Out.' 'Right.' He said and nodded, as he grabbed his phone off the table.

'Bye,' He said as he leaned in towards me, 'Uh, maybe not.' He said with a knowing look towards my mother.

I laughed quietly, 'Bye.' 'See ya.' He replied. My mom sighed impatiently, 'Yes. Kiss, kiss, love you, bye Chad.' She said in a sarcastic, girly voice. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling.

'Yeah, sorry Ma'm. Uh, bye.' He said awkwardly and headed out the door. 'Oh and Chad, you won't need to pick her up in the morning, I'll drop her off.' My mom shouted down the hall to him.

'Sure thing Mrs Munroe.' I heard him shout back, sounding more comfortable out of her hitting zone. I swear, my mom could be sappy, but boy, when she was scary, she was _scary_.

Then she turned to face me, 'Sonny.' She said, giving me one of her looks. Today's look was disappointment, with maybe even a hint of amusement.

I smiled innocently and replied with, 'Yes mom,' Waiting for her lecture to come. 'Why is it so cold?' She asked and I smirked at her raised eyebrows and amused expression.

* * *

**Hehe, so, you like the story line so far? And can I just say that it was really freaky because Scifichick07 and I had the exact same idea for this chapter and I thank her again for helping me!**

**You and your ideas are amazing! In a totally non freaky way... ;)**

**Anyway, I want all of your opinions to whether I should put Marshall and Connie's 'date' on for the next chapter or not...**

**Please review! I love you all!**

**Holly - xx**


	9. Start Of Something New?

**Finally! I really didn't know what to write for this chapter, so please don't hate me if its really awful! Thankyou to everyone who reviews my story. I feel so loved! ;)**

**Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends in real life, '_IthinkiwannamarryyouGleek'. _**

**I love you lots and lots and I hope you don't find this chapter really boring, like I did ;)**

**If my readers and reviewers like Glee please check her story out, it's awesome so far, and she's new to FanFic :D**

* * *

Connie's (Sonny's mom) POV

I sighed happily from the 'date' as I unlocked my apartment door and walked in.

'I'm back Son- Woah!' I shouted in horror as I saw Chad leaning over Sonny,grabbing her tightly, but kissing her very passionately.

Maybe a little too passionately for a 17 year old boy. He sat up rapidly and scotched away from her, 'Ma'am, uh, you look nice.' He said to me awkwardly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and took my jacket off as I spoke, 'Don't you Ma'm me. I saw where your hands were, Chad, there's no denying it.' I said to him tensely.

'But-' He tried to answer and I shook my head, 'Chad. Out.' I replied simply. I did not want to see him or his smug face any longer. 'Right.' He answered with a subtle nod, 'Bye.' He said softly to Sonny.

He bent down to her face to kiss her and I saw his eyes suddenly shoot towards me, 'Uh, maybe not.' I smiled smugly. At least he knew not to go too far when I was here.

'Bye.' I heard Sonny's voice whisper to him sweetly. 'See ya.' Chad replied, with a slight smile towards her. I sighed, 'Yes. Kiss, kiss, love you, bye Chad.' I said to him, mocking a sappy teenager.

'Yeah, uh, sorry Ma'am. Uh, bye.' He said, looking a little scared of me.

I smiled smugly as I watched him walk out the door, 'Oh and Chad, you won't need to pick her up in the morning. I'll drop her off!' I shouted to him.

'Sure thing Mrs Munroe.' He shouted back, obviously more relaxed out of harm's way. Harm's way meaning me. 'Sonny.' I said and looked at her with disappointment, but also humour.

I mean, c'mon, it wasn't every day when you saw your 17 year old daughter doing _that_ with her boyfriend. She smiled, a little too innocently, at me, 'Yes mom.' I smirked, 'Why is it so cold?' I asked her.

~...~

After I'd gotten comfy in my dressing gown and had a mug of herbal tea, I sat with Sonny on the couch and we watched re-runs of Mackenzie Falls.

We had gotten over our crazy obsession with it. Thank God. Sonny suddenly turned to face me, 'Mom, what was your date like?' I looked at her.

She was sat crossed legged, with shiny, excited eyes beaming at me. I smiled, 'It was... good.' I said to her.

'How good?' She asked, taking a sip from her mug. 'Well, it went better than I thought, I'll give you that.' I explained.

'Aw, you gotta give me more than that mom. What happened?' She asked, nearly bouncing with excitement. I sighed defeated, 'Okay fine.'

~...~

_I looked around, searching for Marshall, becoming bored after standing in the So Random prop house for nearly 10 minutes. Why he wanted to meet here, I had no idea. _

'_Connie!' His voice came from somewhere in the room. 'Marshall?' I asked into the dim light. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned instinctively, 'Ah, there you are.' I said, relieved he was finally here._

_He smiled warmly, 'Yes, are you ready to go?' I nodded and he smiled again as he made his arm into a loop, obviously an invitation to place my hand there. I accepted and he led me outside to a small, blue car._

'_Sorry, but this is your ride tonight.' He said embarrassed by his car. 'It's perfectly alright.' I replied, trying to make him feel better when one of the wing mirrors fell off. _

_He frowned at the car and I laughed, 'It's fine. We can catch the bus.' I said, solving the problem. 'Dressed like this?' He asked like I was crazy. I looked down at what we were wearing and I understood him._

_Marshal wore a black, yet classy tuxedo and I wore a long, red dress, with my black strappy heels which Sonny had kindly picked out for me. I shrugged, 'Oh well, who cares?' I asked him, smiling lightly._

_He relaxed and I saw his shoulders come down a notch, 'I suppose so.'_

_~...~_

_We clambered onto the already full bus and found two spare seats and quickly sat down next to each other. Just about everyone either stared at us or giggled at our appearance. _

_Marshall didn't seem to care that much which made me calm down. 'So, where are we meeting your mother?' I asked him, nudging him slightly. He flinched at the sound of his mother's name._

'_Uh, my house. Well, technically my mother's house, but...' He paused, trying to think of something to say. 'Ah, right. Okay then. So, where do you and your mother live?' I asked him._

'_Down this lane actually. I think this is our stop.' He said, pointing to a few metres away from the bus stop. 'Okay then. Let's go.' I said, and smiled reassuringly, surely his mother couldn't be that bad._

_Could she?  
~...~ _

'_Now Marshall, tell your lady friend to take her shoes off, we don't want muck in the house now, do we pumpkin?' His mother, 'call-me-Sharon', said to him. I resisted the temptation to laugh. Pumpkin?_

'_Yes mother.' He said obediently as she walked away into the front room, and as soon as she was gone he let out an exasperated sigh. _

_I put a comforting hand on his shoulder as I took my shoes off , 'Don't worry Marshall, I don't mind taking off my shoes.' _

_He shook his head, 'Oh, trust me. It's not just you that's 'had to take your shoes off'.' He said._

'_Why?' I asked confusedly. 'Because whenever I bring a lady home, she's always scares them away. I'm surprised you're not out the door yet to be honest, Connie.' He said, sighing again._

'_Well don't worry, I'm here to stay. Well at least for an hour or two. Heck, make it three.' I said jokingly, which cheered him up since he chuckled faintly. I smiled and we walked into the front room._

_I saw Sharon sat on an old and green, but comfy looking sofa next to the fire. 'You look very nice dear. I'm awfully pleased to meet you tonight.' _

_I smiled at her, 'Thankyou. I'm pleased to meet you too.' She patted the seat next to her, obviously an indication for me to sit there. I looked at Marshall for guidance and he nodded with a small smile._

_I took that as a 'go ahead' and walked towards her and sat down quietly. 'Please Marshall. Get...' She paused, looking at me, gesturing her hand towards me, 'Connie,' I completed her sentence for her._

_She nodded, 'Please get Connie and I a drink Marshall.' She ordered Marshall. He sighed. He was obviously used to this, 'Yes mother.' He replied and disappeared into another room._

'_So, how do you like my Marshall? He's quite the charmer don't you think?' She asked, smiling warmly at me. I beamed back, 'Yes. He's definitely unique. As are you.' I said to her. _

_She could take the comment either way. Luckily she took it as a compliment. 'Thankyou dear. Now, where is Marshall with our drinks? Marshall!' She shouted, nearly deafening me. _

'_I'm coming mother!' I heard his voice from another room. Probably the kitchen._

_~...~_

_After the photo's of Marshall when he was younger were taken out and giggled at, we were all happily playing a game of scrabble. Sure, I didn't think this was how I'd spend my Saturday night, but it was okay._

'_So, Connie, Marshall?' She asked and we both turned to her, 'When will you two be doing the old heave ho? You know, tying the knot?' She said, explaining in more detail as she saw our confused faces._

_Unfortunately, I was drinking from my glass as she said that, because I did a spit take as Marshall nearly choked on his drink. Looks like it did happen in real life. _

_Sharon frowned at us, 'I'll take that as "in the long future".' She said, watching our expressions. I laughed awkwardly and we sat in silence for a few seconds. _

'_How about a game of Pictionary!' Marshall suddenly shouted, possibly to break the tension._

_~...~_

'_I had a wonderful time and I know you probably didn't enjoy this Connie, so thankyou for doing this for me. It means a lot to know I have a friend like you to help with my 'mother problems'.' Marshall said._

_I smiled at him, 'No, I did have a great time, and hey, it's what friends are for.' I replied. He took my hand in his and kissed it softly, then smiled like a gentleman as he opened the cab door for me._

'_Goodbye Connie.' He said softly and closed it after I'd climbed in. I was speechless from realising how gentlemanly he had been the whole evening. Maybe this was the start of something. Who knew?_

* * *

**Yes, I know it was boring, but hey, we all need chapters that fill up the story. **

**What do you think should happen with Sonny and Chad in the next chapter? Ideas people! Thank you! :D**

**Holly - xx**


	10. I Want To Go Home

**OMG! 55 reviews! Thankyouu soooo much to everyone who has reviewed my story! Heck, thanks to everyone who has actually _read_ my story! I love you people! :D**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Tawni and I were sat in our dressing room, looking at _Tween Weekly _and Chad appeared, leaning on the door frame, with a tender smile on his face.

I smiled at him sweetly and Tawni turned around to see who I smiled at. She stifled a giggle, 'Enjoy your weekend Cooper?' She asked smugly.

He frowned at her, wondering what she was talking about. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her, 'Tawni.' I warned her.

'What? All I said was-' She started. 'Yeah, I heard what you said. We don't need a replay, thanks.' I replied, a small smirk appearing on my face.

Chad coughed subtly, 'Uh, can someone tell me what's so funny?' He asked, looking -no... glaring- at me.

I sighed, 'I might have accidently told Tawni about Saturday night, when, uh, my mom walked in-' I said quietly, but now it was Tawni's turn to cut me off.

'Accidently? Sonny you practically boasted about it!' Tawni shouted, her grin getting wider. I widened my eyes at her and I felt my cheeks go hot.

'Oh would you look at the time,' I said, looking at my non-existent watch, 'I need to be somewhere!' I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm and jumped up onto my feet and walked towards the door.

Chad, being the loving boyfriend he is, reached his arm out and stopped me from getting out of the room, 'Sonny?' He asked, his lips curving upwards at the end.

'Yeah?' I squeaked. 'You,' He said, tapping my nose lightly, 'are ridiculously cute.' I smiled, looking at the floor, before hitting his arm playfully so he would let me past.

-x-

'So, you boasted about our...' He paused to think of the right word, 'smooch' to Tawni, eh?' He asked, winking, making me go red in the face again as we climbed into his car.

I glowered at him as I watched him walk round to the driver's seat, 'No. Actually. I told her calmly and quietly if you must know.' I snapped.

'Wow, that time of month again Sonny?' He asked, and I knew he was grinning without even looking at him.

I sighed infuriated and looked out of the window, staring angrily at a couple walking hand-in-hand looking very much in love.

I heard him turn the radio on and the DJ was speaking, 'Anybody wishing they could just get away from everything and everyone?'

'_Yes'_ I answered mentally. 'Do you need a holiday?' He asked again. Once again I agreed in my head.

'Well two lucky winners could win a ticket each for three weeks stay in a place of your choice! All you need to do is answer this question and ring 555-0178.' He said.

Okay, I had to admit, I was excited about this competition because I could have a chance to go back to Wisconsin for a couple of weeks to see my family.

I turned towards Chad again and turned the radio up and he looked at me with raised eyebrows so I shot a glare in his direction.

I listened intently for the question, 'Is everyone's cell at the ready?' The DJ asked as I pulled my cell out and dialled the number ready to call.

'Okay. The question is... When is the famously famous, Chad Dylan Cooper's birthday?' He asked and I grinned widely. I pressed the green button and hoped to be the first caller.

See now, these were the times I was glad Chad was my boyfriend, even if he was a total egoistic jerk.

'Hello, I'm sorry but you're call didn't make it through to the competition. Please try again next time.' A robotic sounding voice came from the other end. I sighed sadly and ended the phone call.

I could feel Chad's gaze on me every now and then, but when the caller got through on the radio, I was too annoyed to listen to her speak so I turned it off completely.

'Stressed Munroe?' He asked me. 'Can I get out of the car please? I feel sick.' I asked him quietly. He didn't reply, he just pulled over onto a small drive way where a small pretty house was.

'Chad, we can't park here. This is somebody's house!' I said, my voice a little louder now. 'Eh, it's a'ight. There's no car here. You can get out now.' He said to me.

'Okay then.' I said climbing out the car, not really comfortable with this idea. 'I'll wait for you!' I heard him shout from inside the car as I walked into a small, green forest.

I looked around, trying to find somewhere to sit. Slowly, I walked to a huge rock and perched myself on it, thinking about everything. About everyone back home.

I realised how much I missed home. How much I missed my dad, and my grandparents. Would one visit be so bad? You know what? I couldn't see the harm in just one visit back.

-x-

Suddenly I heard leaves crushing behind me and I turned so quickly that I nearly fell of the rock, 'Chad.' I breathed in relief and turned to face the trees again.

He sat next to me silently and put his arm around my shoulder as I leant on his shoulder, 'What's wrong Sonny?' He asked me softly, not wanting to break the calmness.

'I miss home.' I replied back and hugged his waist, burying my face into his chest, and closing my eyes. His hand appeared on my hair, stroking it soothingly, staying silent.

'I want to go home Chad.' I whispered and felt his hand freeze for a fraction of a second.

I pulled away and said again, 'I want to go home.' But this time, a bit louder than before and got to my feet, trying to find the way back to the car.

'Chad...Chad, where's the car?' I asked, feeling warmth and wetness on my face. I wiped my cheeks clear of the tears but they kept falling.

'Sonny...' He groaned, 'Don't do this to me. I have a private jet and it is _begging_ me to use it. Don't make this harder for me.' He said, pulling me in, and smoothing my hair down.

'I don't want to use_ your_ money. I want to use _mine._ And only mine. You're my boyfriend; your part of my family. Having you is enough reward anyway, I don't need your money too.' I replied.

'I know, but I haven't used my jet in a long time and it_ needs_ to be used,' He said, feigning shock.

'Besides, I wouldn't just take you; I'd take your mom too. Heck, even the Randoms if you wanted them to come. We could all have a studio field trip.' He said jokingly as he wiped away my final tear.

I beamed at him, 'Are you serious? Really?' I asked, feeling extatic. He nodded, 'I'd do anything for you. Well, within limits anyway.' He said, giving me a wink.

'But I'm serious about this Sonny.' He continued.

* * *

**Aw! Was it good? Or was it just a load of rubbish? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thankyou guys! :D**

**Now, I've been thinking, I want a new character in this story. So if your interested in having your own made up character in my story. Read on...**

**The guidelines for this character is:**

**- Has to be a boy**

**- Around Sonny and Chad's age, no younger.**

**- The rest; personality, looks, name... well, that's up to you!**

**The winner will find out on the next chapter, and if you have any questions, please PM me and I will gladly answer if I can! Thankyou!**

**Holly - xx**


	11. Wisconsin

**Hey guys! Thank you for the two character ideas! I've decided which one I want to use, but you'll have to find out at the bottom. So I'll see you guys down there ;)**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

'So, how 'bout it, Mom?' I asked my mom ecstatically and grabbing her arm enthusiastically.

She sighed, 'I don't know Sonny. You and Chad... on a plane for four hours. It just doesn't appeal to me.' She replied shuddering, obviously referring to the past incident.

'But mom! It's not like we'd be alone, you and Tawni and Nico and-' I started talking but she cut me off,

'Okay fine! But I'll be watching you two like a hawk!' She eyed Chad, who was stood in the corner of the room.

'Yay! Thankyou mom!' I shouted and hugged her tightly. She smiled, 'So, when are we leaving?' She asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Chad spoke instead, 'Um, tomorrow?' He said quietly and cautiously. My mother shot another glare at him, 'I asked Sonny... Well, tomorrow it is.'

~...~

I rushed around my room, trying to find all of my things I was going to take to Wisconsin. I made a list in my head;

Clothes and shoes? Check. My iPod? Check. My adorably cute picture of Chad? Check. Sunglasses? Check. Wait, why would I need sunglasses in Wisconsin? Eh, who cares?

I smiled as I packed my last thing into my scarily large suitcase, and my face dropped as I realised I had to close it. Great. Looks like I'm going to have to sit on it. Yet again; great.

I tried to zip it up but the zip would _not _budge. So then I attempted to sit on it and close it. Yeah, that didn't turn out too good either. I ended up on the floor.

I finally ended up shouting my mom to help me and it didn't take long at all. Should have thought of that 2 hours ago, Sonny.

~...~

'Hello, this is your captain speaking. We should be landing in Wisconsin in a few minutes. Thankyou for travelling with _AirChad_.' A voice came from the speakers.

Chad sighed next to me. I nudged him lightly and he turned to m, 'Yeah?' He said to me with a smile. 'What's wrong?' I asked him. He laughed, 'De ja vu or what?' He said, smirking.

'Huh?' I asked him, looking – and feeling – a little confused.

He laughed again, 'Ah, that's right. You weren't on the plane when 'cappy' turned out to be Penelope, who also wanted to kill me.' He explained.

'Hopefully that won't happen again.' I said, joking lightly. 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure it won't. After all, she is in juvie.' Chad said, winking at me.

I giggled, 'I suppose so. Hey, I can see my house from here!' I exclaimed, looking out the plane window. Chad leaned around me to see, 'That place there?' He asked, gesturing towards it.

I nodded and smiled, happy to be home, 'Yeah. I can't wait to see everyone.' I said, practically bouncing in my seat. He chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders to keep me down.

'Anyway, who lives with you?' He asked me happily. 'My Gran, my dad and my sister, Emily, but my aunts and uncles used to visit a lot.' I replied, shaking with excitement.

'Cool, cool. So how olds your sister?' He asked me. '14. Sorry Chad, but she's off limits.' I said, giggling. 'Haha, very funny. Anyway, I've got you.' He said, leaning in to kiss me.

'Chad.' My mom's voice came from behind us, full of deadly warning and he froze, a few centimetres away from my face. He pulled away and laughed nervously, 'Sorry Ms. Munroe.'

~...~

'Quick Chad! I want to you meet my Gran. You'll love her!' I screamed, thrilled to be here again.

'Yeah, uh, one minute. I'm kinda busy.' He replied in a strained voice, trying to carry all my bags, plus his. Man, he was worse than Tawni! Speaking of Tawni, where was she?

I looked around, trying to find her and I saw her flirting with a boy. Typical Tawni. 'Check out Tawni and her new hottie.' I said to Chad. He dropped the bags out of shock, 'You think he's hot?'

I laughed and shook my head, 'Pick the bags up Chad. Come on. Quick, quick!' I said, and pulled him along, picking up my gabs as he dragged his along.

'Sonny!' My Gran shouted from the porch and she beamed at me. 'Gran!' I screamed back, dropping my bags to the floor and running to her.

I pulled her in tightly, 'How are you Gran?' I asked her, pulling back to get a good look at her. She did the same, 'I'm very good. And you look even more gorgeous!' She said smiling, tapping my nose.

I laughed, 'Thanks.' 'And this is the part where you say '_wow, Gran, you look really great too!'_' She said, laughing. 'Wow, Gran you look really great too!' I said, copying her, grinning.

She smiled and pulled me in again, 'Now, who is this handsome young man?' She asked, looking curiously at Chad.

'Gran,' I said, pulling her along to Chad, 'This,' I paused, 'is Chad. My boyfriend.' I finished, beaming at a very nervous looking Chad.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Chad. I hope you've been treating Sonny well.' She replied, shaking his hand. My mother laughed with no humour, 'Yeah, mom, he's been treating her very well.' She replied.

My Gran shook her head and laughed at my mom, 'C'mon Connie, let's go inside and talk about it. I'm sure whatever Chad did wasn't that bad.'

My mother followed her inside as my Gran turned round and winked at us.

'I think I love your Gran.' Chad joked. 'Sorry, but I'm afraid she's off limits too. She's just a little too old for you Chad.' I retorted, also winking. He chuckled and I picked up my bags, lugging it inside.

~...~

'...And that is why Chad was stuck to a window.' I explained to all my family and also to Chad, Tawni, Nico. For some reason they were the only two of the '_randoms'_ that came.

My Gran was still laughing and it looks like she was crying she found it that funny, 'Wait, so Zora glued Chad to the floor and the window?' She exclaimed. **(AU – Referring to the episode **_**Prank'd btw)**_

'Yeah.' Chad sighed defeated.

My Gran burst out laughing again and Chad leaned to whisper something in my ear, 'You know; I'm not really feeling the love for Gran right now.' He whispered and I laughed.

'So, where's Emily?' I asked my family. While my Gran calmed down, my dad answered my question, 'With her boyfriend...' He said irritated and narrowing his eyes.

I frowned at him, 'Dad, what's so bad about Emily having a boyfriend. She is 14 after all. It's her first boyfriend, that's when I had my first boyfriend too.' I said to him.

He smiled, obviously without humour, 'Yeah, but the ironic thing is that he also happens to be _her _first boyfriend too.'

* * *

**Okay, drumroll please...**

**You are both the winners! Yeah, bet you didn't see that one coming! Well, my idea is that I'm going to use both your characters in my story and give you full credit for them!**

**You'll find out how I'm gonna do that in the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait again, but it has to be done ;)**

**Thankyou to both '_Kydra002' _and _'zarachannylover101'_ for giving me the character ideas! And also thankyou again to all my reviewers, I love you all! **

**Please R&R as always guys! Thankyou! :D**

**Holly - xx**


	12. Meeting The Family

**Rating - H. Yeah, it's my new made up rating ;) Joke, the rating is T.**

**Disclaimer - I can't think of a witty comment right now, so I'm just gonna put, 'I don't own SWAC'**

**AU - OMG, OMG! I have nearly 70 reviews! I am so thankful to all of my readers and reviewers! :D**

* * *

'Woah, woah, woah!' I shouted, standing up, raising my arms, 'Emily is going out with Jared?' I exclaimed. 'But... but...' I said, trying to get my words out.

'Jealous, Sonny?' Chad's voice came from behind me. I turned to glare, 'Chad, he is 16... nearly 17. She's only 14. She's so young compared to him.' I snapped at him.

He held his hands up in surrender, 'I'm sorry...' He replied. I didn't answer as I plopped down next to him again on the sofa.

He put his arm around me, in an attempt to get back in my good books, but I shook his arm off and walked quickly out of the room before anyone could protest.

Luckily, he'd gotten the message I wanted to be alone, because I turned around and no one was behind me so I continued to walk outside and sit on the porch step.

I propped my arms behind me a little and leant back as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing in my face.

I jumped as I heard the sound of a motorcycle and my eyes snapped open, trying to focus on the motorcycle riding towards me in the sun.

I raised my hand above my eyes and squinted to see who it was. Oh great... Jared. With Emily on the back of the motorcycle.

It jolted to a stop and he climbed off to help Emily off. I watched him lean in slowly and warily to kiss her, and she froze.

Unfortunately, they were too far away to hear because he said something to her and she started to run towards the door behind me.

'Hey Em-' Was all I got out of my mouth, as she ran into the house. 'Hey Jared.' I tried again, looking at Jared this time, who came strolling towards me, smiling smugly.

He hadn't changed since I'd last seen him; his chestnut coloured hair; brown eyes, a similar colour to mine,except his were a shade darker –which gave him that edgy look- as well as his muscular arms.

'Ali.' He greeted me, using my nickname he used when we were dating and flashed a grin at me, showing his gleaming, white teeth.

I stood up to see his face properly and I saw he had grown facial hair, which made him look just that little bit more attractive. Wait? Did I just call him attractive? No...

I shook the idea away, 'So how are you?' I asked him as he seemed to be examining me too. 'Good, and you?' He replied with a husky voice.

'Good. Thanks. So, you're dating my sister, huh?' I finally said, getting to the point both of us was waiting for. He smiled, looking a little distant, 'Yeah.'

'What was all that about?' I asked him, meaning about when Emily ran inside. He sighed, 'I don't know. Ask _her_. I'm gonna go now. See ya.' He said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I nodded, 'See you round.' I replied and watched as he climbed back onto his sleek, black motorcycle and drive away, his red plaid shirt floating in the wind.

~...~

I stayed outside for a while, just thinking, until I heard a ruffling sound behind me. I turned and saw my dad, smiling at me. 'Hey dad.' I said to him, patting the floor next to me.

He accepted my invitation and gladly sat down next to me, and we sat in comfortable silence as I put my head on his shoulder. 'I miss this dad.' I said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around me seeing that I was shivering a little, 'Me too baby girl. Me too...' He replied, kissing me lightly on the head.

'Hey,' He said and I pulled back, 'Your mom's grilling Chad in there, don't you think you better go save him?' He asked at the same time we heard my mom's agitated voice from inside.

I laughed and stood up, 'Nah, I think I'll let him suffer for a little while longer.' He nudged me playfully and we walked inside to the living room.

'Okay, I'm going for a walk, and I'm talking Chad with me.' I announced, before my mom made him resort to tears. Hey, my mom's tough when she wants to be.

Chad didn't complain and hurried towards me quickly, and then I pulled him out of the front door.

'Hey, listen. I'm sorry about before Sonny; I didn't mean to upset you.' He said, his eyes suddenly filled with passion, but pleading with forgiveness as we walked along the road.

I sighed, 'It's okay, and I guess I was just a little stressed about Emily going out with a 16 year old, you know? I'm sorry too.' I replied, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back and held my hand gently as we carried on walking. 'So, where are we going?' He asked me, admiring the view.

'I don't know. Where would you like to go?' I replied to him, also staring at the landscape. 'How 'bout you take me to your favourite place here?' He suggested to me.

I nodded and grinned, knowing the perfect place to take him, 'Okay, come on then.'

~...~

'Okay, close your eyes.' I said, giggling as I tried to lead him towards the tree house. He closed them tightly and grabbed my arm and I dragged him along with me.

I sighed, content with the place I'd missed for years, and tapped Chad on the shoulder, 'You can open your eyes now.' I said to him quietly, not wanting to ruin the perfectness of the moment.

He cautiously opened his eyes and looked around for a few seconds before speaking, 'This is...' he paused to find the word, '...perfect.' He finished with a beam towards me.

'Come up here,' I said happily, gesturing towards the small, but cosy tree house above. He nodded blissfully, and started to climb the rope ladder, with me following him.

He climbed in and pulled me up, as I was at the top of the ladder, and I landed on him. He led down; with me still led on him and squeezed me to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around me.

I giggled, 'What are you doing?' 'Enjoying this moment while I can.' He replied and I knew what he meant.

There seemed to be less and less time for us to be alone anymore, so he was going to make the most of it.

'Okay.' I murmured and closed my eyes when I laid my head on his soft, but warm chest. Absentmindedly, he drew imaginary circles on my back with the tips of his fingers.

I'm not sure if I fell asleep but when I opened my eyes the sky was getting dark and Chad was definitely asleep, because his eyes were closed, and I could feel his chest raising and falling.

I smiled at how peaceful he looked. Sure, he was my boyfriend but I'd never really noticed how handsome he really was.

His lips looked full and luscious and they were parted slightly; and then there were his cheeks, which were faintly pink, as if he'd been blushing. But I saved his eyes for last. They always got to me.

Even though he was asleep and his eyes were closed, I could see his piercing blue eyes in my head;

The way they stared at me with an intense feeling of love. The way they'd light up when he'd smile at me.

Just thinking about it made me smile to myself and I knew that Chad made me happy, no matter how egotistical he was. He was my egoistic Chad.

* * *

**Hey again! So, I'm thinking, I've nearly done with this story and I want to know if you want a sequel or not? If you do, please review and tell me.**

**I'll need 5 reviews saying you want a sequel if I'm going to do one. Thankyou everyone! :D**

**Oh, and, 'zarachannylover101', could you please review saying what actor or celeb you'd like your character to look like. Thanks :)**

**Holly - xx**


	13. Bedroom Arrangements

**AU - Hiyaa everyone! Okay, so this is the second to last chapter in this story, and since I have gotten a few reviews for a sequel (Thankyou for that, btw), I will be making one.**

**Also, _zarachannylover101's_ character will be in the sequel. ****And thankyou again to both _Kydra002 and zarachannylover101 for your characters :D_**

**_Anyway, to the story! ;D_**

* * *

After I had unwillingly awoken Chad, we climbed from the tree house and walked home, hand in hand, in comfortable silence.

'So, how are you enjoying your first day in Wisconsin?' I asked him. He smirked, 'I've been here before remember? As I said on the plane; that time when-'

I laughed and cut him off, 'Yeah, yeah, I remember; Penelope declared her love for you. Blah, blah, blah...' I said, smiling at him.

He chuckled with me, 'But... as far as _second_ visits go, it's good. I prefer the second visit obviously, but I'm pretty sure it's got to do with the fact that she tried to kill you last time.'

I slapped his arm and grinned, 'Shut up Chad.' 'Okay then.' He replied to me. We continued walking for another 5 minutes and we arrived at my brightly lit house.

We sauntered into the front door and came face to face with a very surprised Gran, as if she'd just remembered something.

She muttered something unintelligible under her breath and then smiled at us.

'Uh, Sonny... You and Chad were out while we assigned rooms. He doesn't have anywhere to sleep.' She said apologetically.

I saw Chad smile mischievously beside me, 'I could always share with-' He started, looking smugly at me, but my dad cut him off. 'No. No way.' He replied in a strong voice, his face going slightly purple.

I laughed awkwardly, while subtly elbowing Chad in the stomach. I heard him say, 'oof!' as he bent over forwards. 'He was joking dad... just joking.' I explained uncomfortably, 'Right Chad?'

Chad regained himself, 'Yeah, sure...' He said, chuckling nervously.

My Gran came into the conversation, 'Hang on. What's so bad about him sleeping in Sonny's room? Where else is he going to sleep? Outside?' She said.

'Yeah, sure, why not.' I heard my dad grumble, giving an annoyed look, probably aimed for Chad. 'Mom, they're teenagers. I'm not leaving them alone, especially not in the same bed.' My mom joined in.

'Connie, stop being so uptight, I remember when you two were teenagers. I couldn't get you out of your room for ages.' Winking, my Gran said to my mom and dad, making them embarrassed.

'Yeah, not exactly the kind of topic I want to be hearing. I think I'm going to bed. Now, where is Chad sleeping?' I said, mentally cringing at the topic they were talking about.

'Your room.' My Gran said at exactly the same time as my mom and dad said, 'The street.'

'Okay then, my room it is. Don't worry, we won't try anything. Trust me.' I said with an angry look towards Chad.

~...~

'Um, I need to get changed. Can you, like, get out a minute?' I asked Chad, holding my PJ's in my hand. 'Are you sure you don't want me to stay in?' He asked me, winking.

'No! Now get out.' I responded, literally pushing him out of the door and locking it just in case he decided to 'walk in accidentally'.

I pulled them on quickly and unlocked the door, 'You can come in now Chad.' I shouted to him as the door opened and a bare chested Chad walked in.

I swallowed, and my eyes widened at the sight of his muscular chest. 'Sonny? Close your mouth.' He said smugly, dumping his shirt on my drawers.

I blinked and shook my head, 'Jerk.' I muttered as I tore my eyes away from him. 'So, where exactly am I sleeping?' He asked as his eyes drifted towards my bed.

I laughed, 'You're not sleeping there,' I said, pointing to my bed, 'You're sleeping _there_.' I finished, pointing at the flat blow up bed, 'You better get pumping.'

He sighed, looking a little annoyed which made me amused. I sat on my bed and watched him pump the bed up.

'You know? Sleeping in my girlfriends room isn't really what I expected.' He said, as he used his foot to pump up the bed.

I giggled, 'Yeah? Well get used to it. 'Cos what you want; won't be happening any time soon.' He growled at me, 'Just get back to your _song pillow _and... _stuff_.' He said, attempting to insult me.

'Really Chad, _stuff_?' I asked, amused by him, 'Anyway goodnight Chad.' I sniggered, turning the lamp off and getting comfortable under the covers, shortly hearing a bang.

It made me jump and I swiftly switched the light back on, only to see Chad led on the floor, swearing at the air pump while punching it.

I laughed hysterically and climbed out of my bed to help him, 'Are you actually useful for anything?' I asked him, after I could breathe from laughing, pushing the pump back into the air bed.

'Yes, actually.' He said sarcastically. I turned to face him, 'And what exactly are you good at Chad? Enlighten me.' I replied as his lips crashed onto mine, with force, pressing me against the floor.

He hovered over me, our faces inches apart as I whispered, a little in shock from his surprise kiss, 'Okay, I'll give you that one. You're good at that.'

He smiled at me and leaned in again, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, when I locked my arms around his neck, and he pulled me up to sit on my bed.

'Okay, maybe you can stay on here just for tonight.' I murmured as he kissed my cheek softly, stroking my other cheek with his hand.

'Thankyou.' He replied in a low, raspy voice, 'Oh, and Sonny?' 'Mmm?' I answered, my eyes closing slowly as I leaned against him. He hugged me closely and whispered in my ear, 'I love you.'

* * *

**Okay, if your still reading this, please, please, please check out my profile because I've put some new story ideas on there but I'm not sure which ones to do, so please have a look at them.**

**Thankyou to everyone reading this! :D**

**Also, I got the idea of the bedroom arrangements off an anonymous reviewer, so thankyou to whoever that was! :)**

**Holly - xx**


	14. Season Finale

**Okay, drumroll...**

**It's the season finale, but you probably guessed by the chapter name 'Season Final' :L Anyway, hope you enjoy the last chapter, I'll see you all at the bottom ;D**

* * *

Chad's POV

My eyes flickered open, and I looked down at Sonny in my arms, who was buried into my chest with her arms curled up.

I smiled, 'Stupid cute.' I muttered, which made her wriggle a little like a small child and she whispered something ending with a d. Well duh, it was my name, obviously.

'J..J..Jared.' She murmured, still fast asleep, with a small smile appearing on her face. Jared? _Jared?_! Why would she say his name? Yeah, they were dating at one point, but that doesn't mean-

Oh, god. She's still in love with him. And me? Well, _I_ was just a distraction to help her get over him, that's what it is. It became harder and harder for me to breathe.

My Sonshine didn't love me. She loved her sister's boyfriend! 'No, no, no, no, this can't be happening.' I whispered to myself, waking Sonny up.

Her eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light, and then she smiled up at me a little guiltily if you ask me. That was when I knew it was true. She didn't love me.

'Hey.' She whispered in her quiet voice, trying to hug me. I pulled away from her, climbing out of the bed, nearly stumbling backwards.

She frowned, looking concerned, 'Chad? Are you... are you okay? You look a little confused.' She asked me, also getting out of the bed, and walking towards me.

I took a step back, 'Don't come any closer Sonny. I know you don't love me. You love... Jared.' I said, spitting his name out in disgust.

Her eyes broadened, 'Chad, what would make you think that? I love you! And only you!' She shouted, nearly in tears. I was on the verge of tears too.

'You whispered his name in your sleep, and smiled. You smiled like _he_ was your boyfriend, not _me_. Do you know how much that hurts Sonny?'

'Chad! You're overreacting! Please,' she begged me, taking another step towards me, trying to come close to me.

'No, get away from me, you liar!' I screamed at her, pushing her away. She fell backwards and hit her head on the lamp, and dropped to the floor crying.

She touched her head and winced, and looked at her hand to see it was covered in blood. She looked up at me in terror, still staring at her hand.

I suddenly realised what I'd done. I'd hurt her. Not the way she'd hurt me. No. I'd hurt her much more than that, 'Sonny...' I whispered in horror realisation, reaching my hand out to her.

She started to cry more violently, 'Don't...don't touch me.' She said, scrabbling to her feet, trying to race to the door, away from me.

I chased after her before she could get out of the room and pulled her into my arms.

'Sonny, I am so,' I started, as I kissed her, 'so, sorry. Don't be scared of me. I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry.' I said, only just feeling wetness of tears running down my face.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered again, as she grabbed my waist tightly, sobbing into my chest. 'I love you, don't forget that Sonny. And I know you love me too. I'm sorry.'

Sonny's bedroom door opened and her mom stepped in, 'Sonny!' She exclaimed in fear, rushing towards her daughter, seeing her bloody head.

'Mom, I'm fine. I'm fine.' She whimpered back, hugging her mother as she let go of me.

I stood there in shock. I'd never be able to see Sonny again once her mother found out that it was my fault that Sonny's head was covered in blood.

'How did this happen?' Connie asked her softly, wiping some of her tears away.

I swear I saw Sonny's eyes flash to me for a fraction of a second but she replied back in a small voice, 'I fell and hit my head on the lamp. Chad just helped me up.'

'Oh, baby.' Connie said, her eyes welling up as she gripped her daughter tightly into a hug. Her mother then looked at me, 'Thankyou Chad.' She said solemnly.

I smiled a weak smile at her, trying to wipe the remaining tears from my face.

~...~

'I think we've had enough drama for one week. I think it's time to go back to California now honey.' Connie said to Sonny, who was lying on the couch.

Sonny nodded in agreement, 'It's been like an episode of Mackenzie Falls. Wouldn't you say so Chad?' She asked, finally speaking to me after a few days.

'Nah, there's way more drama here.' I said jokingly, smiling at her. She laughed, 'I suppose so.' 'I'll go and see whether dad's loaded the truck with our bags.' Connie said and walked out of the room.

I sighed and walked over to Sonny and sat at her feet, 'Hey Sonny?' I asked her. She sat up slowly and faced me warily, 'Yeah?' I could tell she was still a little scared of me.

I grasped her face gently in my hands and leaned closer to her ear, 'I'm truly sorry for what I did. I'll never hurt you again. I promise. Can you forgive me?' She shivered at my soft voice.

She pulled back a little and nodded, 'And Chad? I love you. Not Jared... It will always be you.'

I bent forward slowly, to warn her I was about to kiss her, luckily she closed the distance and kissed my lips tenderly. And from that kiss, I knew I was forgiven.

I would never hurt my Sonshine again. Ever.

* * *

**Okay, so who liked it? I know, it was a little weird but hey, nothing like a bit of weirdness in the story ;)**

**Anyway, I will be starting the sequel soon, but I'm not sure when it will be up, and I actually haven't got a clue what to write so, yeah...**

**Maybe you guys could gimme some ideas? *Wink wink* ;)**

**And, just in case you didn't get this on the last chapter, I will be including ****_zarachannylover101_** 's character, Alex.


	15. Important Author's Note!

**Hi guys, long time no... read? write? :L**

**Okay, so I've uploaded the sequel to Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed Heaven which is called 'Truth, Lies and Love' ****and I just wanted to tell you all to go check it out.**

**I know I haven't been on here for like, FOREVER, but I would really appreciate it if I had as many reviewers as Blonde Haired, Blonde Haired Heaven.**

**Don't forget, I love all of my amazing readers!**

**Holly - xx**


End file.
